Los Guardiánes
Los Guardiánes is the bustling metropolis on the edge of a giant lake in the middle of a desert. The city is full of tourist attractions, brilliant neon signs, tons of entertainment, and the most brutal crime rate in the country. Los Guardiánes is home to the No. 1 ranked force of police and first-responders, and the highest criminal activity rate. The city is divided into seven districts each with its own defending task force. Residents Welcome! ''(Residents may appear in a Tundra-Centurion AU story, or a CenturiRealm story, but NOT in ''Shadows of Camaraderie!) Locations * Los Guardiánes Police Department Headquarters Located in the Central District, the LGPD Police Department, a massive building with a small brick building in the front, serves as a beacon of hope that shines throughout the city. Led by Chief of Police Ignacio d'Cruze, the LGPD will put their lives on the line to defend the citizens against any threat. The building itself isn't very tall, but tall enough that it can be easily recognized. Bright, shimmering, and stalwart. * The Radio Tower The Radio Tower, located in the East District, sends the frequency of music and liveliness throughout Los Guardiánes. The entire city has its own radio stations.The large blue and red building has a silver spire on the top that is made of pure titanium and is the main source of the LG frequencies. So even if the tower falls, the spire will continue to broadcast. * The Six Guardians At each entrance to Los Guardiánes, there are large, shining white marble statues of six angels with distinct highlights of their corresponding colors. To the North is Akos the White Angel and Xanthe the Golden Angel. To the East is Matlalihuitl the Green Angel and Viorica the Blue Angel. Finally to the South is Kemosiri the Black Angel and Talutah the Crimson Angel. * Summerburst Lake & Beach The shimmering, dazzling blue lake to the west of Los Guardiánes. There are special chemicals and enzymes in the water that keep it clean, no matter what pollutants enter the water. Therefore, the water is always clean and cannot be tainted. Swimming in the lake has proven to be safe and is quite refreshing. The coast of Los Guardiánes is covered in fine, cool sand and a multitude of palm trees. More Locations TBD Residents People * Ignacio d'Cruze Police Chief Ignacio d'Cruze is the head of the Los Guardiánes Police Department. Given how dangerous the city is, he was promoted to Chief at a somewhat young age. He is only 36 years old, but has the maturity of a 67-year-old. He's younger than he looks! He is a wise-cracker at times, and considers himself not above, but equal to his fellow officers as they all strive for the same cause: safety in Los Guardiánes. Ignacio is the leader of the Central District's defending task force: Fervour. * Aldis Scarsdale A retired general of the army, Aldis decided to return home and join the police force, in which he quickly rose through the ranks. A typical army guy, wearing camouflage pants, an olive green long-sleeved jacked with his stars and medals on it, and a red beret. This guys has survived several deployments and several fatal shots to the chest and even two to the head! He is a stern and no-nonsense presence. Aldis is the leader of the Northeast District's defending task force: Discipline. * Nikora Aroha A former Marine and native Hawaiian, Nikora, at the age of 35, rose through the LGPD ranks fairly quickly. A mature individual with a take-charge attitude. Being a former Marine, she has vast experience dealing with hostile forces, and is a valuable asset to the LGPD. Nikora is the leader of the East District's defending task force: Barricade. Canines * Graciano Almenara Graciano Almenara is an Andalusian Hound, and the biological father of PAW Patrol Trainee, Perlita Torriente. Graciano was a detective before his promotion, and aided greatly in taking down a prominent gang in Los Guardiánes: the Lobos Del Anochecer. He had to give up his daughter in order to protect her. Graciano is the leader of the Northwest District's defending task force: Red Dawn.' * Feliciana Almenara Feliciana Almenara is a Mexican Wolf, and the biological mother of PAW Patrol Trainee, Perlita Torriente. Feliciana was also a detective before her promotion. She met Graciano when they first joined the LGPD, and quickly bonded together, eventually marrying and having a daughter, whom they gave up to protect her from the Lobos Del Anochecer. Feliciana is the second-in-command of the Northwest District's defending task force: Red Dawn. * Hakon Vollanwolff Hakon Vollanwolff is a Scandinavian Riddarhund, a Scandinavian Diplomat and a highly trained soldier. He is one of the older brothers of Synchro-Styler Aethelbeorn Raghnildur. Hakon is a mighty individual, however at his young age of 24, excelled at dealing with criminals in LG, and later rose through the ranks. Hakon is the leader of the Southwest Districts's defending task force: Lion Heart. * Embla Sörensson Embla Sörensson, despite the similar last name, is obviously not related to flying ace, Ace Sorensen. Embla is a Greater Swiss Mountain Dog and a close friend to Hakon Vollanwolff. She was also a soldier from Scandinavia, just like Hakon. Given her background, she is resilient, tactful, and a great role model and leader. Embla is the leader of the West District's defending task force: Avidity. * Thuân Nguyên Thuân Nguyên is a Hokkaido. Despite the Japanese breed, he is actually of Korean descent. He moved from South Korea to the U.S. when he was young, and was an avid martial artist. He believe deeply in respect and camaraderie. He is a strong presence despite his only somewhat muscular build. He is mentally resilient and cunning. This earned him various promotions, despite his age of only 27. Thuân is the leader of the Southeast District's defending task force: Radiance. * Micaelina (Former) Micaelina was born in New Estermere. While exploring the river one day, she fell in and nearly drowned. She was saved by Saracco. Though the two bonded greatly in the weeks they spend seeing each other, Micaelina moved away to Los Guardiánes. She loves to practice ballet. After realizing who Saracco really was, she went with him back to New Estermere. The couple eventually follows Centurion to Adventure Bay, where she currently resides as Saracco's girlfriend, and Micaelina reunited with her childhood ballet partner, Angelina. Featured Stories * PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie Trivia TBD * Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pages Category:Locations Category:Fanon Locations Category:Fanon City Category:City Category:Page by DJ.RJ.Centurion